It is already known to provide handgrips for rackets with channels in order to achieve a certain air cooling which is intended to counteract disturbing perspiration effects between the handgrip and hand of the particular player, and thus to improve the grip quality. It is also already known to mount a layer of elastic material between the grip body and the grip tape in order to achieve damping of the oscillations and vibrations which occur at the instant of hitting a ball and to counteract damage to the arm or joints of the players, in particular the feared tennis elbow.
These known solutions however leave something to be desired with regard to their effectiveness, and can moreover unfavorably influence the stability and the desired ideal weight distribution over the length of the racket.